


Someday Soon

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sansa Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Omega Arya Stark, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Sansa Stark. Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. The Alpha among Alphas. She could have any woman she wanted but she wanted her baby sister.





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Very OOC. Arya is 16 in this one, Sansa is 19.  
> Also, yes Sansa has a little (big) weenie. If girl penis is not your thing, you can still click "back".

Sansa Stark. Ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. The Alpha among Alphas.

She could have any woman she wanted, from lowborns to noble ladies. She could have any of them _willingly_ jumping into her bed. She was very attractive and _the_ Queen after all. Any young (and not so young) lady would give anything to be hers, from Margaery Tyrell to Cersei Lannister and every single woman in between.

But Sansa didn’t want any of them. There was only one woman the young Queen longed for and that was her baby sister.

Arya was the only one that made her heart beat fast. The only one who never failed to make her smile and who also never failed to give her an erection every time they touched.

 _Starks are honourable people_. They would say. But as far as Sansa was concerned, honour could suck her dick. It didn’t matter. Nothing but Arya did. And she would make her, her Queen one day. Arya would be her lady wife and bear her pups. If the Targaryens could, so did she.

“Your parents wouldn’t approve of this.” Tyrion, her Hand and the only Lannister she could bring herself to trust, would tell her every time he’d catch her making her way to her sister’s chambers in the middle of the night.

“Wherever they’re at, they better look the other way then.”

And then she would walk into _her_ Omega’s chambers and Arya would be waiting for her in nothing but her small clothes. Her cheeks would be pink and her pussy wet; Sansa could smell it from the door; she would be ready for her. For her to take. She was hers and she loved it as much as Sansa did.

And the bulge in the redhead’s breeches would grow bigger at the sight, aching to be inside her sister’s tight little hole. Sansa would all but rip off the younger girl’s small clothes and pull down her pants before pushing her hard cock inside Arya’s hot twat.

“Sansa…” The tiny girl would moan into the Alpha’s ear, sending shivers down the Queen’s spine.

“My love.” Sansa would say, while fucking her. Hard. “Mine.”

“Yours.”

Starks were honourable people but honour meant nothing to Sansa, not when her sister’s walls clenched around her dick as she shot several ropes of seed right into the girl’s wombs.

“Someday, my love. _Soon_.”


End file.
